


Gene's handiwork

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is inspired by the ficlet <a href="http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/"><b>lozenger8</b></a>  wrote for me. My prompt was "Gene knits Sam a sweater (or, more properly as Loz pointed out to me, a jumper)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's handiwork

_**Fanart: "Gene's handiwork", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, white cortina**_  
Title: Gene's handiwork  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: this is inspired by the ficlet [](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lozenger8**](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/) wrote for me. My prompt was "Gene knits Sam a sweater (or, more properly as Loz pointed out to me, a jumper)"

  



End file.
